Cocotama: A LOT of little love stories!
by Truly Awesome
Summary: All the Cocotamas come to love somebody, but some Cocotamas gets hurt because of rejection. Will they get their true wishes? Read on! Rated M for some chapter lemons. Starts out as a cute little kids' story, turns dark and full of deppresion...
1. Blushings

**(If you don't know about Himitsu no Cocotama, you should watch the anime first before reading this fanfiction.)** **Chapter 1** **: Blushings**

Kirarisu winked at Geracho once again, making him fall in love with her, temporarily. Kokoro was still at school, the only Cocotamas she brought over were Luckytama(Rakitama) and Melori(Melorin) Oshaki sighed, shaking her head. "Kirarisu...do you really enjoy toying around with boys...?" She asked. Kirarisu blushed a little. "N..no.." Kirarisu said, getting mad. "Ha. Don't fool me, you're always flirting with Luckytama and Geracho!" Oshaki said, madly. "I'm going to Niche's library. I have something special for him..." Oshaki said, smiling. "Oooh, sounds like somrone's in love...!" Kirarisu said, elbowing Oshaki. Oshaki was furious now. "And what do _you_ know about love? Especially when you flirt with Luckytama and Geracho." Oshaki said, shoving her off. "Hmmph! Just wait until Kokoro hears about this! She'll banish you from the Cocotama house!" Kirarisu said, madly. "Kokoro would never do that, now _excuse me,_ but I'm going to the library." Oshaki said, carrying a homemade book of... Kirarisu couldn't see the title well enough. Mogutan stepped between the 2, worried. "Uh..anyone want marshmellows?" Mogutan asked, offering dome to Oshaki, who denied, and Kirarisu, who ate 2. "No thanks, I'll eat with Niche after we finish our contest of 'Who's smarter?' but even though he's smarter than me, I enjoy his company a lot. But feel free to come with me and Niche, but don't hog the menu and expect us to pay, all right?" Oshaki said. Mogutan agreed, leaving Kirarisu in the dust. Sarine,Parine and Mishiru were at Renji and Pinko's shop. The only one left was Geracho, and she blushed a little, but managed to talk to him.

\- Meanwhile at the library...

"Which president of the U.S.A. is the tallest?" Mogutan asked, reading a Cocotama encylopedia.

"Abraham Lincoln!" Oshaki and Niche yelled out loud. "And _exactly how tall_ was he?" "...Uh.." Oshaki muttered. "6 feet, 4 inches." Niche said. _He's so smart..._ Oshaki's mind trailed off. "Is it time for the restaurant? I'm starving!" Mogutan complained. "Fine, let's go.." Oshaki said. She wanted another round of 'Who's smarter?' but she figured a "date" with Niche was _way more_ than a good deal. _As long as Mogutan doesn't eat the frigin' restaurant..._ Oshaki thought, and let out a laugh.

\- At the school...

Kokoro was in the restrooms with her backpack. "Guys..make this quick, I have P.E. class next..." Kokoro said. "Well, we just want to tell you, me and Luckytama earned 10 Happy Stars each! Nano!" Melori said. "That's right! So can we go home? We want candy from your candy stockage!" Luckytama said. "Fine.. just 2 for each, OK? I also want to eat candy when I return from school." Kokoro said, letting them free. "And don't let anyone see you!" Kokoro whispered to them as they went into a secret crack on the wall. **Half a block from home later...** "That girl was so happy when I found her special earring. Who knows, maybe she'll be blessed with an earring Cocotama!" Luckytama said. "That boy with his special super hero cape was just as happy! Nano!" Melori said, as she accidently leaned her head against Luckytama's shoulders, as they sat down to rest. Luckytama was going to say something, but Melori was his 2nd best friend(1st being Kokoro of course!), so he just let her. Melori soon realized that she was resting _on_ Luckytama's shoulder. A huge blush came upon her, and she lifted her head up. "S...so what do you think the others are doing? Nano.." Melori asked, the blush still on her. "Oshaki and Kirarisu are most likely fighting, Geracho watching pointless 'humorous' TV shows, Sarine and Parine taking their 3rd bath of the day, Mishiru-oops, I mean Cocotama spy codename 346 is probably thinking of a way to become Queen of the Cocotama house, and Mogutan is probably eating 'healthy' again." Luckytama said, laughing. "Well let's get home, then. Nano." Melori said, laughing as well.

-Back at the Cocotama house...

Geracho and Kirarisu were watching a TV show that was both humorous and had beautiful Cocotamas in it. "Hahaha!" Geracho laughed. "So beautiful!" Kirarisu said, admiring the American and French models. Then, they heard Melori and Luckytama chatting in the hallway. "B-bye Geracho!" Kirarisu said, with a blush. "Wait it's not finished yet!" Geracho said. "Oh fine, I'll stay." Kirarisu said, blushing more. "Huh...the clubhouse is empty..." Luckytama said. "I don't think so, I hear the TV blaring from Geracho's room! Nano!" Melori said. "In here!" Geracho yelled. "Ugh...just as I expected...he's laughing at a pointless TV show, isn't he..." Luckytama sighed. "It's not so bad..right?...Nano..?" Melori asked. "It's actually pretty funny!" Kirarisu said, as she got out of Geracho's room. "F-fine, I'll give it a shot," Luckytama said.

-At the restaurant...

"So Oshaki, what are you going to order?" Niche asked in his soothing tone. "Hmmm... the heart waffle special." Oshaki said, blushing. "Doesn't that require 2 people to eat the heart waffle special, no more, no less?" Niche said, reading the menu. "Do you mind sharing with me?" Oshaki said, her eyes glittering and her blush growing larger. "..." Niche stopped reading the menu. He wanted a replay of what Oshaki just said. _Did she ask me... I mean...the heart waffle special was made for couples, right? And Oshaki is blushing..._ Niche started blushing. "Ah yess! I want some!" Mogutan said. Oshaki fell anime style. She grabbed Mogutan's paw and pulled him to the corner. "M-Mogutan, I asked Niche, not you...you see, I love him, so I'm trying to give him a hint." Oshaki whispered to him. "...What's love?" Mogutan asked. Oshaki facepalmed herself. "Well it's when you have a deep connection with someone, when you want to be cool for them and look good when they're around. You feel your face getting hot and you get nervous when that special someone is around. You'll know it when you feel it." Oshaki said. "Ohh, OK. Can you explain it again?" Mogutan asked. "Later." Oshaki said, as she pulled Mogutan back to the table. "I'm sorry Niche, I had to tell Mogutan something important." Oshaki said. "I-it's fine, and OK, I'll order the heart waffle special with you." Niche said, with a blush. Mogutan smiled at Oshaki and gave her the thumbs up. Oshaki smiled at Mogutan. A dog had 5 meals on his head, giving them to the Cocotama customers, Niche, Oshaki, and Mogutan getting the food last. Niche looked at Oshaki, while eating the heart waffle together. Mogutan smiled as he ate his order of chocolate,caramel,and ice cream cake. "Mmm!" Mogutan said.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Artisie: The Notebook Goddess

A few hours later(around 9:00 PM) Oshaki and Mogutan went home, while Niche went back to the library. "Bye Oshaki, Mogutan! And remember Oshaki, I'm smarter than you!" Niche yelled back. "I'll beat you _someday_ Niche. Don't boast so much!" Oshaki said. Mogutan was eating his chocolate plate(yes he ordered a plate of chocolate for OBVIOUS reasons). "Today went exactly as planned... What a perfect day it was!" Oshaki said happily. "It was because of Niche, huh?" Mogutan asked, licking the chocolate off his paws. "Not just his company. You gave me confidence too, you see." Oshaki said. "Well, I get confidence when I explain stuff, so it helped when I had to explain love to you." She explained. "Oh.." Mogutan said. They got to the front of the yard, just in time to see Mishiru dressed up as a spy, meeting a new Cocotama(an OC). "Ah! Mishiru! Who's the new Cocotama?" Oshaki asked. "She won't tell me, that's the problem. And I don't know who's this Mishiru you speak of. I'm the Cocotama spy codename 346!" Mishiru said. Oshaki and Mogutan just rolled their eyes. "Well...I was just planning for my special person to sign my contract.." The new Cocotama girl said. She was an emerald color with pink eyes, her emerald fur going into her eyes and reappearing on her nose, her ears were pinned back, like that of a lop eared rabbit, her ears were magenta. Her tail looked like a pencil/pen, with a rainbow point. Her mark on her pants was a notebook, the same color of her fur. Her paws turned white at the tips. "Want a roasted marshmellow?" Mogutan asked out of nowhere. Everyone else fell anime style, including the new Cocotama. "Well...I got hungry..." Mogutan said. "WE KNOW..." Oshaki said. "Well anyways ignore Mishiru. She likes to play spy a lot and when she is playing spies, she expects you to call her Cocotama spy codename 346... but come to our house, our human has signed a contract!" Oshaki said, smirking at Mishiru. "I DO NOT 'PLAY' SPIES! I _AM_ A PROFFESIONAL SPY, CODENAME 346!!" Mishiru yelled. "Well...OK...but I will need to use my Contract Vision on him or her." The Cocotama girl said. "Sure. It's a she by the way. But be careful, her brother, mother, and father haven't signed one yet." Oshaki said. The 4 Cocotamas got into their eggs and rolled into the secret crack in the wall of the house. The little crack led to Kokoro's room. Oshaki got out of her egg shell and said hi to Kokoro. Kokoro looked down and smiled at them. The Cocotama girl cracked her egg shell open, but barely. She used her Contract vision, and surely enough, saw eggs on her cheeks. She came out, and said, "Um...hello..I'm.. Artisie." Artisie said. "Konnichiwa! I'm Kokoro!" Kokoro smiled. "How can I help you?" "Well, I've been living with my item ever since I got out, which was 3 months ago, so I was wondering... is it a good time to let my special human see me and sign my contract?" Artisie said. Vivit/Bibbit(Bibitto) came in while Kokoro heard a knock at the door. "Wait here, I'm sure that's Nozomi." Kokoro said and left. Bibbit was heavily blushing and sweating. "Bibbit? What are you doing here?" Luckytama asked. "It was awful! What I mean was New York City. There were people _everywhere._ I could only get 3 Happy Stars in the whole time I was there. I'm exhausted. I realized I can't survive as a future full Cocotama goddess in America. I'm glad to have returned." Bibbit said. Kokoro came in with Hikari and Nozomi behind her. "Nozomi, meet Hikari, Hikari meet Nozomi!" Kokoro said, as Hikari and Nozomi shook hands. Artisie and Bibbit hid in their eggs. But Artisie soon figured that both Nozomi and Hikari were contracters. Bibbit figured out that Hikari also was a contracter. They both came out of their eggs. Hikari's Cocotama, Raichi, came out of his egg as well. "H-Hi, I'm Raichi, the Card God." He said, and tripped over a ruler that Kokoro had on her desk. "I'm Bibbit, the Locket Goddess." Bibbit said. Raichi looked at Bibbit. ... _she's pretty. But I can't fall over her too soon!_ He thought. _But I'm so foolish! I just tripped over a RULER._ Then Artisie introduced herself. "I'm Artisie, the Notebook Goddess." Hikari looked at Artisie. "Kokoro? _Another_ Cocotama?! You really cherish your items! Impressive!" She said. "Wow, Kokoro. Very impressive." Nozomi said. Kokoro laughed a bit. "Guys! This isn't my Cocotama! She just came here to ask me a question!" "Oh, in that case, what is your question, Artisie?" Hikari asked. Bibbit sat next to Raichi(which made him happy) and perked her ears up. "Well... I've been wondering... since I've been born 3 months ago, from Olie's notebook, is it OK if I show myself, and for her to sign my contract and make me a Cocotama house?" Artisie asked. Bibbit looked at her. "It's completely fine, Artisie. I showed myself to Nozomi, and now I live the life I dreamed about back when I hid myself from Nozomi." Bibbit said, and smiled, which Raichi blushed at. "I got caught on my first day! I was playing around when Kokoro came in from her room and saw me. But luckily, she agreed to build our Cocotama house, and sign my contract. It's great not having to hide from the human you admire." Luckytama said. "We can help you if you want to show yourself." Oshaki said. "OK. Raichi, Bibbit, and Oshaki, you guys will take Artisie to her house and walk her up to Olie. Though you guys should hide. The rest of us should stay back, we're making plans to visit Renji and Pinko's shop to bring items to build a Cocotama house for Artisie. We'll also sneak in her house and leave the items in her room." Luckytama said, firmly. "Let's do it!" All the Cocotamas except Bibbit yelled.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. A new Cocotama Contracter!

Raichi looked at Bibbit some more. _Oh crap, she's just so perfect, and compared to her, I'm just a big doofus..._ Bibbit looked back at Raichi, but Raichi quickly looked away. "So your contract's temporary right?" Better get set earning those Happy Stars!" Bibbit said, with her beautiful smile, which made Raichi blush. "Well...yeah.. But I care so much about Hikari... I don't want to leave her!" Raichi said. "Oh, then what is her wish?" Oshaki asked. "...I can't say.." Raichi said firmly. He didn't want to say, just 'cause Oshaki doesn't do well with secrets. Oshaki noticed how much Raichi was blushing. Artisie, was far up ahead, so Oshaki grabbed Raichi's arm and ran up to Artisie. "You don't like Bibbit in _that_ way, do you?" Oshaki asked, in a serious tone. "N-no.. she's OK, but..." Raichi started to blush. "Because she told me she likes Parine.. Oh I think that was a secret.. Pretend I didn't just say that.." Oshaki said. Raichi _couldn't_ believe what Oshaki just said. _I c..can't just pretend **you** didn't just say that... _Raichi got mad, _furious_ by the way. It was extremely rare for Raichi to get mad this way... but Bibbit kissing Parine? He couldn't contain the anger. He almost accidently punched Oshaki, but she moved out of the way in time. "Oh... I-I'm sorry, I did that because I thought I was going to trip again. You know put your paws down on the floor to not get hurt from tripping, right?" Raichi said, in his best fake smile. Oshaki wasn't buying it. "Raichi... _Don't play little games_ with me... I **know** you like Bibbit, though you've only known her for 40 minutes." Oshaki said. Raichi looked away. "Listen, there's still a chance she'll get over Parine. Just don't take it as a threat, OK?" Oshaki said nervously, as male Cocotamas could easily injure females when they're infuriated like this. Artisie looked over, to the left, as the others came back with their materials. Raichi carried a small toy teacup with Bibbit, while Oshaki carried a dolly chair. "Bibbit...?" Raichi asked. He wanted to know if she _really_ liked Parine. "Yes, Raichi?" Bibbit said, in her sweet voice. "Um... never mind.." Raichi said as he lost courage. Bibbit looked at him... confused. A few minutes later, once everything was put in Olie's room, Artisie introduced herself. Olie was surprised, and yelled a little. "I came from your notebook. I am the happy spirit of it, known as a Cocotama. So... will you want to live with me, the spirit of your notebook?" Artisie said. Olie was still surprised to find a bunch of toys on her bed. Slowly Olie smiled and said, "Yes." Artisie smiled. "She's doing well, right Bibbit?" Raichi said, hiding behind her coat, which was on her bed. "Right. I cant wait to see how her house looks." Bibbit responded. Artisie explained everything, the secret of Cocotamas, interacting with other Cocotamas, building her Cocotama house with the pile of toys, signing her contract and being able to interact with other humans about Cocotamas **IF** they also have signed a Cocotama contract. Olie grabbed the wall of a doll house, and set it up. She got real busy, but then, Artisie realized she was going to disappear. 1 minute before the end of her life came, Olie finished with the house. Artisie felt a wave hit her, and she _didn't_ disappear. Now, it was time for Olie to sign the contract, which she gladly did. Then Luckytama sneakily got on her window and told Kokoro, Nozomi and Hikari that all was OK, and that they could come and see Olie. They knocked the door, and Olie told Artisie to stay, which she did. When Olie opened the door, she was surprised to find Kokoro, Nozomi, and Hikari. "You have a Cocotama, right?" Kokoro said excitedly. Nozomi covered Kokoro's mouth. "What she meant to say was that you have signed a Cocotama contract, right?" Nozomi whispered. _Crap.. they figured out about Artisie... no! She's going to disappear!_ Olie thought. "Don't worry, we've also signed a contract!" Hikari said, with a slightly louder voice then Nozomi's. Olie sighed in relief. "Really? Can I see them?" She asked. "I want to show you a magic trick first!" Hikari said, as she entered the house. As soon as the 4 girls were in Olie's room, Hikari said the magic words. "Cocon poi poi Cocotama!" All the Cocotamas came out. Raichi walked up to Olie and smiled. "Hi, I'm Raichi, Hikari's Cocotama." "Wow! How did you do that? And Raichi's so cute!" Olie beamed. "She's right. You _are_ cute for a Cocotama male." Bibbit said, which made Raichi freeze and blush crazily. _You're so perfect and calm for a Cocotama female, Bibbit._ Raichi thought. "I'm Bibbit, Nozomi's Cocotama." Bibbit said. "Wow!" Olie said. The rest of the Cocotamas introsuced themselves. "Artisie, it's OK, come out." Olie said. Artisie came out, but instead of introducing herself, she looked at Olie. "These people are my friends. They helped me get the courage I needed to show myself to you." Artisie said. Olie looked at Artisie then at the others. "Thank you so much. I owe _all_ of you guys one. Thank you!" Olie said. Melori walked over to Luckytama and blushed a little. "You _really_ are lucky!" Melori told Luckytama. Luckytama smiled and blushed a little. "So are you!" Luckytama said, which made Melori blush harder. Oshaki was daydreaming of making out with Niche, making her blush harder. Bibbit was thinking about how innocent Parine was, and telling him her feelings tomorrow. But Raichi... he was mad again, thinking about what Oshaki told him. "Parine..." He whispered with his paw rolled into a fist. Raichi also daydreamed of Bibbit and him watching the sunset together and alone, without Parine. But he also had plans tomorrow... bad plans..

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. Cocotama drama!

The night went slowly by at Hikari's house. Instead of being in his egg, Raichi was out, trying to find Kokoro's house. He left a note in his resting place to keep Hikari from getting worried. "That Parine... he _better_ not accept her..." Raichi said. Bibbit was also out of Nozomi's house and also left a note there. "It's time... I've got to tell Parine how I feel..." Bibbit whispered to herself. Oshaki also left(and as you know, she also left a note for Kokoro), and so did Artisie. Raichi saw a shadow in front of him. He recognized the sweet smell. It was Bibbit. Bibbit also recognized the smell of Raichi.. "Raichi?" She called out. Raichi sprinted as fast as he could, past her, and climbed the human stairs(which took forever) to the top of a nearby building, jumping over the other buildings. _Parine... is ...not... getting... Bibbit..._ He thought. As soon as he reached Kokoro's house, he stormed into Luckytama's house. He went to Sarine and Parine's room, and gently tapped the egg(though right now, he would rather throw it on the hard floor) to not wake any of them up. He pulled Parine out and left Sarine in there. Then he took some of Mishiru's disguises so no one will know that it was him. _I swear I just **know** that it was Raichi... _Bibbit thought as she snuck her way into Luckytama's house, when she saw something horrible and nasty. (Raichi was still there, but hidden also watching the horrible sight.) It was a drawing, a _big_ almost human sized notebook sheet. It had a picture of Luckytama and Melori doing _.. stuff_. The words consisted of "Oh, oh... Luckytama.." and "Melori, you're so hot..." Then both Raichi(in his teddy bear disguise which fooled Bibbit) and Bibbit saw it. Luckytama masturbating, letting out squeaks as he continued rubbing his penis. "Melori..." Luckytama moaned. Kokoro was out cold in her covers so she didn't hear him. "Luckytama?" Bibbit whispered. Luckytama froze, as he frantically tried to put his Egg-Underwear back on. "I..I had a nightmare!!" Luckytama yelled. It woke up the other Cocotamas, and Raichi proceeded to drag Parine out of there. "Luckytama? Are you OK?" Melori said. Luckytama blushed as he looked at Melori. "Eew! What the hell is that!?" Geracho said as he looked at the drawing of Luckytama and Melori. "Whaat?" Luckytama said, faking a surprised face. "Luckytama? Melori? Which one of you guys drew this?" Geracho said, growing a bit hard as he looked at all the details. Melori got a bit wet as she looked at the drawing. "I-It certainly wasn't me!" Melori said, trying to hide the fact that she was getting wetter as she looked at the drawing. _Luckytama...doing it with me? It is a dream come true!_ Melori thought. Kirarisu came in. "It is hot though.. But I kinda liked Luckytama.. but I also really like someone else..." Kirarisu said. Melori glared at her, but Kirarisu didn't notice. "Well whoever it was, it wasn't me!" Luckytama said nervously, getting hard. Bibbit gave Luckytama a long, heavy stare. She _knew_ that Luckytama drew it, but bailed him out anyway. "Maybe a _n_ _ew_ Cocotama drew it." Bibbit said. Bibbit noticed that the teddy bear that had been next to her wasn't next to her anymore. The more Bibbit thought about it, the more she grew suspicious. "Bibbit? What are you doing here?" Kirarisu asked. "Personal reasons." Bibbit said. "I thought you were Oshaki." Luckytama said, happy that no one was talking about the drawing anymore. "And speaking of Oshaki... where is she?" Melori asked. Kirarisu walked up to her room and came back with a note.

 ** _I didn't disappear, I am at the library. Please don't try to look for me, I want to confess my feelings to Niche._** **_\- Oshaki_**

"Ha! I _knew_ she was in love!" Kirarisu said.

Raichi looked at the frightned Parine. "Do y-you love Bibbit?!" Raichi yelled through his costume. "...N" Parine got inturrupted. "Because if you do..." Raichi slapped Parine. "I will kill you!!!" Raichi said, as he punched Parine. Then Raichi ran back into Kokoro's house, frightning Parine even more. There's an evil teddy bear on the loose!" Parine yelled. Bibbit heard Parine and immediantly ran to him. "An evil teddy bear?" Bibbit asked. Parine hugged her tightly, which made Bibbit blush. "Y-yes! It t-told m-me that you like me and that I-I must reject you!" Parine said. Bibbit thought more and more about it. She remembered how she _thought_ she smelled Raichi, but it wasn't him(or so she thought); the teddy bear dissapearing on it's own when she caught Luckytama... you know..; and right now as her sweet and innocent Parine claimed he saw the teddy bear. "Let's go inside, we must tell everyone about the teddy bear." Bibbit said.

Raichi was in, and took his costume off. But he wasn't happy with himself. _I can't believe that I slapped and punched him.._ Raichi thought, mad with himself. He also saw Parine hug Bibbit when he stood in his costume on the windowsill. _I didn't even stop him.. I bet that they're in the middle of a big smooch up..._ Raichi felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I must go apologize to Parine.. I _must..._ " Raichi told himself.

Oshaki was in the library laying next to Niche, who is now her boyfriend. Niche thought about how cute and strict Oshaki was. He really liked the fact that she never gave up-even for the most demanding mission. Oshaki was blushing and smiling, as she kissed Niche. She walked home with Niche, and it was a sight to behold as all the others stared at them holding hands. Until... Oshaki and Niche saw the drawing of Melori and Luckytama doing it. Luckytama got nervous again. _Oh no not again..._ Luckytama thought.

Bibbit walked in the room with Parine. "Guys.. there's an evil teddy bear on the loose!" Parine said. Raichi felt a tear go down and ran away. "H-Hikari will p-probably be w-worried about me!" Raichi said, as he ran sobbing. Bibbit was left with a blank expression on her face.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Raichi admits his feelings!

Months passed by. Bibbit still couldn't gather up the courage to tell Parine about her feelings. But she was also wondering about Raichi. Now, Raichi ignored her completely, and when he was partnered up with Bibbit in tag at the Cocotama Land, he just quits the game. It's like he _despises_ her. _But why? What did I do?_ Thoughts like these swirled around her head often. Then she heard Luckytama's voice. She hid behind a smelly trash can, when she bumped into Mishiru. "What are _you_ doing here?" They both whispered at the same time. "Nothing!" They both whispered at the same time _again._ Then they both heard Luckytama smooching someone... Until Bibbit realized Luckytama confessed to Melori. Bibbit felt a bit jealous, not because of Luckytama and Melori together, but because that someone as clumsy as Luckytama had the courage to admit his feelings, while Bibbit herself chickened out every time. "And Melori... I was the one who drew that picture of us... um.. you know... doing _stuff.._ " Luckytama said, nervously. "I had a feeling it was you... and that drawing made me happy, cause I love you..." Melori said. Then they both got into another huge smooch. The smooching sounds could be heard by humans, but they didn't care. "Wow! So cute!" Mishiru whispered as she took a picture of them kissing. Bibbit rolled her eyes. "Um.. I have to go." Bibbit said, as she ran back to Kokoro's room. Nozomi was busy today with errands, but they had _too many_ humans in it. It's impossible to walk there without the huge risk of being seen, or getting squashed by giant human feet. But Kokoro's room wasn't any better. Kokoro had gone off to the store with her mother, and she left _all_ her Cocotamas in the house, _plus_ a few extra visitors including Bibbit. She walked in, to see Oshaki and Niche together, having their moment. Oshaki screamed loudly, as her hymen broke. A little blood covered her lower stomach as Niche proceeded to thrust in. Bibbit was embarrassed, she wasn't seen by them, but she didn't want to walk on them... doing _stuff._ She saw Niche thrust more into Oshaki, until Oshaki started moaning, of sweet pleasure. Bibbit slowly walked out of there. She bumped into Raichi. "Ah Raichi, hi!" Bibbit said, trying to ignore Oshaki's moanings in the background. Raichi just waved his paw at her, with a blank expresion on his face before walking on accident into the room. He came out, slowly, his eyes wide open. "Oh frick.. he said. "I didn't expect them to be _doing it_ in Kokoro's room either." Bibbit said. Raichi didn't respond. He just walked away, ignoring her again. "Raichi?" Bibbit said. Raichi pretended to not hear her, and walked farther away. Bibbit felt sad, almost like crying. What did she do to Raichi? "Raichi? What did I do?!" Bibbit yelled. Slowly Raichi turned around and walked closer to Bibbit... "Bibbit get a Cocotama sized shoe.." Raichi said, in a dark tone. Bibbit pulled one out, from a doll toy. "Now when I say the next sentence, I want you to throw it on my head, with all your might, even draw blood out if you can." Raichi said with a fist forming on his right paw. _But Raichi... you're my friend.. if you need to tell me something, don't tell me to hurt you..._ Bibbit thought nervously. "I... I..." Raichi said, preparing for the attack. _Yes?_ Bibbit thought. "I love you..." Raichi said, as he fainted. Bibbit dropped the shoe and went to Raichi, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Raichi..." Bibbit whispered to the fainted Raichi. She realized that it _was_ Raichi who ran from her in the night a few months ago. _He_ was the evil teddy bear who disappeared beside her and hurt Parine. _That's_ why he ran away, sobbing. _He probably thought that me and Parine were a couple by the way Parine hugged me.. That's why he kept ignoring me..._ Bibbit thiught. She kissed him on the cheek. Luckytama and Melori came walking paw and paw together. "Bibbit? What happened to Raichi?" Luckytama asked, nervously. "It's personal, Luckytama." Bibbit said. Melori looked at the fainted blue Cocotama. "Maybe if I sing a song.." "Go, Melori." Bibbit ordered. Melori started singing, in her sweet voice. Luckytama and Bibbit loved it, but Bibbit was too busy thinking about Raichi to sing along with it. Raichi's eyes opened, slowly. "Luckytama? Melori?" He whispered. Bibbit was hoping he'd say her name. "Bibbit?" Raichi said. Bibbit had a smile on her face. Then Oshaki and Niche came out of the room, all sweaty. "Niche... that was the best thing I've ever experienced... second after signing Kokoro's Cocotama house contract, of course.." Oshaki said. Niche smiled, and blushed. "Really, it was nothing, Oshaki." Niche said. Bibbit and Raichi looked away, as they were the only ones besides Oshaki and Niche that knew what was happening in that room. "Oh, what's happening here?" Oshaki asked. "I-It's nothing, Oshaki. Just that Raichi fainted. But he's OK now." Bibbit said, ignoring Oshaki's strong scent of sex. "Well I got to go. I need to shower." Oshaki said, as she left. _Good, I wouldn't want to get aroused by your smell.._ Bibbit thought. Raichi blushed a little as he saw Bibbit's happy expression. He tried to feel around for any bruises from the shoe, but didn't feel anything. "Bibbit... I _did_ tell you to hit me on the head with the shoe...right??" Raichi said. Luckytama and Melori looked at each other... confused. "Listen... Raichi, Parine isn't my boyfriend.. he is my friend, though I like him a _whole_ lot.. but I promise... if he rejects me, you will be my second option, because as clumsy as you are, tripping over rulers, you really care about me, and tried to avoid me to not remember of the way Parine hugged me when you frightened him.. You are a special Cocotama to me, and I would hate losing you.." Bibbit said, looking at Raichi in the eyes. Bibbit kissed him. Raichi blushed. "See you later, Raichi." Bibbit said as she walked away, ready to tell Parine her feelings. Luckytama and Melori stayed, talking to Raichi about things. _No way am I chickening out this time!_ Bibbit thought, happily.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	6. Rejection A picnic plan!

Bibbit was walking towards Parine, who was hanging out with Mishiru. They were talking about Luckytama and Melori's big smooch. "Like seriously they were making _so much_ noise. The humans could hear them!" Mishiru laughed, making obnoxious kissing sounds. "...How did Luckytama even get the courage to admit his feelings? I would've probably tripped or get dirty!" Parine said in his nervous face. Bibbit smiled as she walked closer to Parine. "Parine?" Bibbit said, with a faint blush."Ah, Bibbit! Hi!" Parine said. "Um... can I speak to you? ...In private?" Bibbit said, her blush turning into a deep crimson. Parine was a bit confused. "Ok..." He said. Bibbit dragged him into Kokoro's room (which still smelled like sex after Niche and Oshaki's "date"). Parine was growing umcomfortable with the sex smells surrounding him. He realized he was getting aroused, and so was Bibbit. "Um... so remember that time you saw the evil teddy bear?" Bibbit said, trying to ignore her wetness. _It would be great if he said yes and then enter his treasure into me..._ Bibbit thought. Usually she would never think dirty, but the smells were really arousing her. "Yeah! It told me you liked me.. Is that true...Bibbit?" Parine said, trying to hide his erection, now making a bulge in his Cocotama underwear. Bibbit looked at his erection, and got even wetter. She was sure she felt a drip or 2 fall out of her soaked Cocotama underwear. "Well.. yes it's true.. do you love me back?" Bibbit smiled and closed her eyes, happy that she'd finally told him. "...Bibbit... I... well... I d-don't like y-you in _that_ way... I-I'm sorry..." Parine said, with a sad face. Bibbit felt a tear roll down her cheek. The boy of her dreams... just rejected her. The boy who she hung out with when Sarine was busy... The boy who she helped when the "evil teddy bear" Raichi threatned him... rejected her. "I...I u-understand.. th-thanks anyway Parine.." Bibbit said, between sniffles. Raichi was standing at the door. "Um.. Bibbit..? Are you OK?" Raichi said. Bibbit sniffled some more. She ran outside to the front yard, while Raichi ran after her. "Bibbit!" "I-I'm fine, R-Raichi... can I-I please b-be left a-alone?" Bibbit said, the tears flowing out of her marvelous pink eyes. "I see.. you need time to cool down. Well here's a chocolate cookie that Hikari gave to me this morning, but I wasn't hungry. Well, if you need me, I'll be in Kokoro's room." Raichi said, as he tripped across a small rock. Bibbit took nibbles out of the cookie, but her tears soon had the cookie turn to mush, like when a kid leaves a chocolate in his mouth and doesn't swallow it. _Maybe Raichi is the Cocotama for me... but I'll have to think about it.._ Bibbit thought.

Melori sat next to Luckytama in the front yard. Luckytama heard some sobbing nearby. "Melori, is there a human nearby besides the 4 girls?" Luckytama asked, getting his hiding egg out. "No, why?" Melori asked, curiously. "I just heard noises that sound like... someone's crying... Maybe we should help.." Luckytama said. "That's Bibbit. But leave her alone, she's in the **rejection zone**. It is when the boy or girl of your dreams doesn't love you back. And the best cure for that is-" "Pretty Cure!" Luckytama joked. "Luckytama, this is serious. The _only_ safe cure is to be alone and think about your personal things. If she doesn't have time to herself, she can get severe problems, like depression." Melori said. "I know I'm joking at a horrible time, but you can't say Pretty Cure's a bad show. Trust me! I would love to meet the crew from Futari Wa and HeartCatch!" Luckytama said. Melori just facepalmed herself. "Luckytama..." "Yeah, I know. I'll stop now." Luckytama said. Raichi came outside. "Hey guys! Mogutan asked if you guys want to have a picnic out in the backyard. Kokoro left a _huge_ piece of cake for us! You know, since she ate her piece yesterday." Raichi said. "Yeah, we'll be there. What time?" Luckytama asked. "9:00 PM sharp. It's a weekend after all and Olie, Hikari, and Nozomi are having a sleepover here today." Raichi explained. "Oh yeah, Mogutan is making more food if you want to help." "Let's go, Luckytama!" Melori said, grabbing his paw and kissing him. Raichi tripped over the _same_ rock from last time. "Oof.." He whispered. Mogutan was busy thinking and cooking. He was thinking of Oshaki's definition of love. _I think I might really like Mishiru... She's so cool..._ Mogutan thought. He liked her even more than food. Mishiru walked in the room. It's 7:00 pm!" Kokoro's back!" "Is she with any of her friends that don't know about us?" Mogutan asked. "Um... yes.." Mishiru said. "Ayaka couldn't make it, so Hina made it instead." Oshaki said, taking a slice of bread off a huge loaf on the table. "But hey! At least Olie, Nozomi, and Hikari can make it!" Mishiru said. Kokoro walked towards them. "Guys! What are you doing?" She asked. "A picnic!" Mogutan said, his stomach growling. "Well, I can get your food you'll eat. It's safer that way." Kokoro said. Later, after getting the food, Kokoro made up a plan. "At exactly midnight, me and my friends will sleep. You should come in at that time so Hina doesn't see you." Kokoro explained. "Now, hide Hina's coming!" Kokoro said. "Kokoro?" Hina asked, confused. "Ah! I f-found some eggs on the f-floor! Yeah, s-so I'm going to put them in the fridge!" Kokoro said, pretending to put them in, but bent down and put them on the floor behind the fridge door. They rolled away, and Kokoro shut the door. "Um... OK..." Hina said, still confused. "Let's go w-watch TV!" Kokoro said, pulling Hina's arm to her room.

All the Cocotamas were at the backyard, even Bibbit, as everyone finished the food. But this picnic soon turned into a party... a weird kind of party!

 ** _To be continued..._**


	7. Love game!

Kirarisu was sitting there, eating a cookie with Geracho. She's been liking him for around 7 months now, and really wanted to tell him. "Geracho..." "Yes, Kirarisu?" Geracho said, with a sparkle in his orange eyes. "Well, we've been good friends, and I have something to tell you." Kirarisu said, firmly. "What is it?" Geracho asked. "Well... I... I l-like you... y-yes in _th-that_ way.." Kirarisu said, a crazy blush on her face. "Yes. I do like you back. Now... want to be my-" "YES!" Kirarisu said, kissing him. "Oooh, there's some action happening!" Oshaki laughed and pointed at the new couple making out. As you may notice, the cute and once "always innocent" Cocotamas were maturing. Now, they looked for mates, sex, and night parties, but they also still were working hard to become full gods or goddesses. But _still._ Oshaki whispered something into Kirarisu's ear. "Um... are you sure? We just got together and all.." "Yeah... but a little hide and pound game wouldn't be so bad..." Niche said. All the Cocotamas agreed. "Um... OK.." Kirarisu said. "But this is only temporarily. If you haven't broken your hymen yet, you can stay out. Unless you _want_ it broken. And like I said, this won't make you an official couple unless you were already one." Oshaki explained. The boys were it, counting to 20 while the girls hid. "20!" All of them shouted. Luckytama went looking all over, hoping for Melori. He looked in the bushes. _Nothing_. But right in the middle of those 2 rocks... "Melori! I found you!" Luckytama said, happily. Melori blushed and took Luckytama's pants off. She was already wet on the sight. Luckytama took Melori's pants off as well, and got erected. Luckytama stuck his penis in her pussy, while Melori felt a tear roll down her cheek as she screamed, because it hurt, of course. Breaking your hymen in a game?! Yeah tell her about it. "G-Go Luckytama.." Melori said. Luckytama went slowly at first, making Melori moan a bit. A few minutes later, after the pain left her, Luckytama went faster, making Melori moan louder. Melori's moans could be heard _loudly_ by Bibbit, hiding in her egg, making her look like a shiny rock.

Parine went looking, and he found a strange rock. He tapped on it and found Bibbit. "Remember Bibbit, this is _temporarily._ I am not your boyfriend." "Yeah, OK, who cares, just _please me!"_ Bibbit said. They took off their underwear of course, and a few seconds later, another scream could be heard. Parine didn't care, he went at a fast pace, ignoring Bibbit's pain. But Bibbit didn't care because the pain soon left her and pleasure took her place. "Ohh... F-faster Parine... ohh..." Bibbit moaned. Parine went faster, making Bibbit moan more. "Oh.. This..oh.. is incredible... ohh..." Bibbit said, staring into Parine's red eyes, but Parine just looked away. Mogutan got Sarine, Geracho got Kirarisu, Niche got Oshaki, and Raichi found Mishiru. Many more screams came up in the air, and Amanda the cat walked up on them. "A-Amanda..." Niche said, nervously, his penis still inside Oshaki. "Amanda's a nice cat once you get to know her." Oshaki said, trying to keep Niche calm. "Cocon poi poi Cocotama!" She said, and a piece of tuna appeared in the front yard. "Amanda, as much as we love you, we'd like some privacy at the moment." Oshaki told Amanda. Amanda left them alone, while snarfing down her tuna. _I can't believe I caught them..._ Amanda thought. _But hey! The_ _tuna tastes so good..._ "Who's ready for round 2!?" Luckytama said, putting back his Egg- Underwear. "Me!!" The rest cheered. Now, it was the girls' turn to look for the boys. "So how's Luckytama?" Bibbit asked Melori. "Amazing.. I never knew he was _that_ big!" Melori said, with a deep blush. "How was Parine?" "You can tell by my blush that he's the **best**... When Niche found Oshaki, he had me yelling his name.." Bibbit said. "Well, anyway round 2 is starting." Melori said. The girls went looking for the boys. Raichi was hiding in a bush, but luckily, Bibbit found him. "Raichi... I've thought about it, and I think I love you.." Bibbit said. "I love you too." Raichi said, as he put his arms around her waist, taking down her underwear, while in a deep kiss. Bibbit proceeded to take down his underwear, and was shocked at the sight. He was **_bigger_** than Parine. "Y-You're so big..." Was all Bibbit could say. Raichi layed down on the grass. "Bibbit... please me!" Raichi ordered, with a deep blush. Bibbit sat on his cock, earning a little moan from Raichi. Bibbit slowly started moving back and forth, and Raichi was loving it. "Bibbit... you're so beautiful.." Raichi moaned. Raichi looked at her erected nipples, wanting to touch them. He used his left paw to massage her right nipple, while his right paw pinched her left nipple. "Oh! Oh... More, oh... more Raichi.." Bibbit said, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth, as she rided back and forth, at a fast pace. "Bibbit...I'm...g-going t-to..." Raichi groaned. Bibbit caught some Cocotamas watching them. Luckytama masturbating, some pussy juice leaking out of Sarine and Kirarisu, Melori and Oshaki rubbing their pussies on a rock that Geracho was humping, and _more._ "Luckytama! Quit staring!" Mishiru ordered. Luckytama gave her a dirty look. _Hmph. I'd rather watch Bibbit and Raichi make love then have sex with Mishiru..._ Luckytama thought, madly. Raichi cummed in Bibbit, making her scream in a high pitched voice, in sweet pleasure. "Oh yes!! Raichi!!" Bibbit screamed as she felt Raichi's warm cum travel in her body. Parine was staring... jealous. He changed his mind about Bibbit, and now a clumsy, stupid Cocotama was making her scream in pleasure?! It was too much to handle. He ran, to the front yard, but the others were too busy either fucking, or staring at Raichi and Bibbit to notice him leaving. A few hours later, after a few more rounds, all the couples were sleeping together, outside. Except a certain someone...

 ** _To be continued..._**


	8. Firey Love or Shampoo vs Cards

After that warm night, Bibbit woke up to the sound of a sweet dinging sound. She quickly put her pants on, and also put Raichi's pants on. But first, she licked Raichi's dick, loving the sweet taste. She wanted to suck it, but the dinging sound was getting closer, so she just put his pants back on. Then, she saw 3 shadows hop into a nearby bush, covered in Melori and Luckytama's cum. "It's not a human, that's for sure." She muttered under her breath. "So your name's Kanna, right?" Asked a familiar voice. "Isn't that... Pokarin?" "Bibbit?" Pokarin said, as she caught Bibbit staring at her. "Oh... Pokarin! H-hi!" Bibbit said. Heaton came out sniffing the cum covered bush. "It looks like some of you had some action." He said, with a snicker. "Y-yeah!" Bibbit said. Then, a light blue Cocotama came out. "I'm Kanna!" She said. She took out a drum sort of instrument and hit it, giving out the same ding sound from before. "Oh, so that's what I was hearing." Bibbit said. "It is time to wake up, you know." Kanna said. "Yeah, you're right. I just had a busy night." Bibbit said, trying to look innocent. "Doing what?" Heaton asked, a smile on his face. "Having _fun?_ " Heaton asked. Bibbit hated lying, so she just gave in, nodding her head slowly, looking at the ground. "With who?" Pokarin asked, curiously. "...It was a game! So I got Parine, Raichi, Luckytama, and more. But the best was Raichi. He made me cum _twice._ Riding him was like riding heaven.." Bibbit said, blushing. Heaton just hugged Pokarin, with a Lenny-Face kind of expression on his face. Pokarin forgave him for his secret he had never told her. They lasted 2 years mad about the secret. His secret was that he was secretly helping the Cocotama Trio, but after a while, Pokarin forgave him. Then Artisie came along, dark circles under her eyes. "Artisie...are you OK?" Bibbit asked, concerned. "There was so much noises last night... I only went to out to go to Pinko and Renji's shop but I got lost. The noises were a little like..." Artisie explained, also harshly imitating moaning sounds. She was obviously a youngster. Bibbit opened her mouth and closed it, a huge blush on her face. She opened her mouth and closed it again. "I think what she wants to say was that she was having a lot of "fun" yesterday!" Heaton said, kissing Pokarin, who blushed. Artisie had a confused look on her face. Heaton, Pokarin and Kanna fell down, anime style while Bibbit tried to hide her blush. "It kinda sounded like this..." Artisie said, playing a recording that sounded like Bibbit. "Yes! Ohhhh Raichi! RAICHI! AAAHH! OHHH OOOHH!" The recording played. Bibbit just looked away, blushing. "Well, I'll be at the Cocotama shop..." Kanna said, leaving. "Nice meeting you!" Bibbit, Heaton, and Pokarin yelled out. Artisie just followed her, wrinkles forming on the bottom of her eyes. Pokarin just squished Heaton's balls through his pants, making him squeal like a little girl. "Come on big boy... make me scream your name..." Pokarin said, lowering her pants in front of Bibbit. "Oh.. Pokarin, I'm sure Bibbit's heard enough moanings yesterday, especially when she rode Raichi.." Heaton said, serious. "But I need you..." Pokarin said, rubbing herself down there. "No.. Only if Bibbit's OK with this.." Heaton said. "Y-yeah it's fine.." Bibbit said, awkardly. To this response, Pokarin layed down in the grass, naked. Heaton began licking her pussy, while Pokarin squirmed and moaned. "Yes... Heaton...ohhh..." Pokarin said, a dark blush on her face. Bibbit could see Heaton's erection making a bulge in his Cocotama underwear. Bibbit just slowly walked away. Raichi woke up, by the sounds of harsh moaning 2 hours later. "Just what is that noise?? Surely it's not someone being... banged is it..?" Raichi mumbled, sleepily. He found Artisie hiding behind a bush. "Hi Raichi..." Artisie mumbled. "Hey Artisie. What are you doing?" "I'm trying to find out what that racket is. It sounds like the ones I heard yesterday. Here is a recording." Artisie said, clicking the "Play" button. Raichi heard the recording and immediantly blushed. "Well... lets go find out what that noise is!" Raichi said, blushing. Then they found Heaton thrusting wildly into Pokarin. "OH! OH! YES HEATON YES!" Pokarin yelled. Then after 5 minutes, Pokarin started sucking Heaton's dick. "Oh..." Heaton moaned, quietly, as he pushed Pokarin's head in. Pokarin swirled her tongue around his dick, and bit it slightly. "Grr!" Heaton grunted, in pleasure, as he neared his climax. "Um... what are they doing?" Artisie said, disgusted. "... You'll know when you're older..." Raichi said. Then Raichi felt a tap on his shoulder. "Artisie?" "Yes?" "Did you tap my shoulder?" "No." Then Raichi looked behind, and saw Parine, with a furious face. "Break up with Bibbit..." He said, coldly. "Why?! I thought you didn't like her!" Raichi said, confused. "Well **_I_** like her now! You think I didn't see you lick Bibbit's pussy in the 17th round yesterday?! She came **_twice! TWICE!!!!!_** "She's _my_ girlfriend. I love her more than you do any day!" Raichi said calmly. "Came twice? What do you mean?" Artisie asked, confused about the whole argument. Parine slapped himself. "Cummed!!" He said. Artisie was still confused. "Ohhh..." Heaton yelled as his cum flew onto Pokarin's face and mouth. "Mmm... so warm..." Pokarin said. Artisie was horrified. "Why is she sucking his private part?!?!" "You'll know why when you're older.." Raichi answered, putting his paws in front of Artisie's eyes. Parine glared at Raichi. "You'll pay for this! In one way or another!" He yelled. Artisie just stared. "Don't worry about it." Raichi told her. "It'll be OK."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	9. The Bad News

**Hey guys, sorry for the small chapter, I have a lot to do in life, and not much time goes to this story, I promise I will finish it...** Artisie stared at Raichi. "Are you sure?" She asked, lacking hope. "Yes. Parine's just grumpy today. With a hint of nervousness." Raichi laughed. Bibbit came trotting along the path, when she spotted Raichi and Artisie. Her pantsu... it was pink, had a star on it, and she had a golden egg on her chest when a cloud with a a piece of paper came down. Raichi ran to it, and it read **_"Dear Bibbit,_**

 ** _W_** ** _e are attending a meeting that is very important. Please hop on into the cloud and visit Tama Sennin, Coco Sennin and Tama Shinne..."_**

Bibbit smiled at Raichi. "You like it?" She teased. Raichi blushed and nodded. "I should go earn some Happy Stars too..." Raichi said. "Go on. Artisie could go with you to earn some too, since she's the youngest." Bibbit said. Raichi nodded and looked down at Artisie. "Sure! I want to go!" She said. They ran off to the lawn, in their eggs. Molori came up to Bibbit. "Bibbit! Wow, a full Goddess now?! Have you told Nozomi yet?" Melori said, with a "nano!". "No, but I will soon. Raichi loves it though." Bibbit said, laughing. Melori had a lenny face expression. "OOOOOH..." She said. Bibbit blushed. "Oh!" Bibbit pointed out. "A shadow! A human!" Bibbit hid in her egg. "Relax, it's only Hikari!" Melori said. Bibbit came out, with a sigh. "Whew..." Hikari came over to them. "Bibbit, Melori! Konnichiwa!" She said. "Hi!" They both said. "Bibbit! You look... beautiful!" Hikari said. Unfortuantly, at that time Hina came in. "Um... Hina! W-what a s-surprise!" Hikari said, putting both eggs in her pockets on her jacket. Hina looked confused. "Hi Hikari..." She said. At that time, Raichi and Artisie came in, in their eggs. "I can't wait to see Bibbit!" He whispered to himself. Hikari noticed the 2 other eggs rolling, but Hina saw it too... "Um... are those eggs... _rolling??_ " She said. Hikari stuttered. "Um n-no!!! I-it's..." Raichi's tail poked out of his egg shell, as he was going to get out, but sensed Hikari telling him to stay put. Raichi listened to insticts(thank God). But Hina saw it. "The blue spot on the egg..." Hina was walking toward it, when Hikari stopped her. "N-no, s-stop!!" Hikari said. "Cocon poipoi Cocotama!" Raichi said, having difficulty shaking his tail. A bucket of water appeared over Hina's head and drenched her. "Aah!" Hina yelled and went in the house. "I'll dry off..." She said, as she shut the door. Raichi came out of his egg. "Hikari!" Raichi yelled as he jumped up and snuggled into her jacket hood. Bibbit crawled next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Artisie went into her jacket pockets and chatted with Melori. Hikari and Bibbit were sad, however. "What's wrong?" Raichi said, worried. "We can't find a way to tell you this... but Hina saw you... just your tail but..." Bibbit and Hikari said.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	10. Just a dream, but still bad

Suddenly, Bibbit felt a huge pinch on her cheek. "Ahh..Raichi...I don wanna you dizzapear..." Bibbit said, in her sleep. "Um, Bibbit?" Melori woke her up. "Huh-What?!" Bibbit jolted up, and saw Raichi next to her. She looked around to find party decorations and cum all over the yard. "You seemed to have had a real nightmare..." Melori pointed out. "Um, yeah. I had a dream that some Cocotama named Kanna came here and Pokarin and Heaton were...uh yeah, a bad dream basically." Bibbit said, as she looked down and realized her underwear was white, and had no star symbol on it. "HEATON AND POKARIN?! They're siblings, silly! Hahaha nano~~" Melori laughed. "..Ouch...I thought they were together.." Bibbit said, blushing. Raichi soon got up to find Bibbit and Melori together, speaking. "Hey gals.." Raichi greeted. "You're not gonna dissapear!! I'm so happy!" Bibbit said, hugging him real hard. "Hehe, I am clumsy, but no other human will see me!" Raichi said, smiling. "Ahhhh! What the _hell_ is this?!" Luckytama screamed, pointing at something in the grass. As soon as everyone else saw it, they all hid in their eggs and rolled inside as fast as they could, all but 2 Cocotamas. Oshaki and Niche. "What the hell? Is this why they're so scared..?" Niche said, laughing hard and pointing at the paper that read: _If you ever talk to Bibbit, I will fucking murder you and have fun in doing so. And if you're female, I'll rape you first._ _-Anonymous, you think I am stupid enough to tell my name here?_.

"...Niche, is this actually funny to you? It's a death threat.." Oshaki pointed out. "I'm sure it's just a prank by Raichi and Bibbit."

"I don't know, Niche.. I don't want _anyone_ to get murdered here." Oshaki said, nervously. "I won't allow it. Bibbit is our friend, and we should be able to talk to our friends." Niche pointed out. Bibbit came back from inside. "I recognize that handwriting anywhere."

"Really? Who does it belong to?" Oshaki said. "It better not be a prank, too!"

"It's not.. but I know who threatened us, and I have to take you guys to my hideout. Let's go get the others." Bibbit said, in a firm voice. After the huddled the group together, Bibbit took them to the secret castle in the old store. "I have some friends here that you guys haven't met yet.." Bibbit said, looking for someone. "Ribbon, you there?" Bibbit said, looking all over the place. She opened the castle to see her sleeping on top of Pillow, the blue Cocotama. "...Guys, they're...uh, yeah ignore their pose and scent.." Bibbit said, blushing. Bibbit poked the pink Cocotama with a bow, who instantly woke up. "AHHH, BIBBIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ribbon screamed, pulling the covers over her and Pillow. "Sorry for disturbing your little 'scene' but..Did is back." Bibbit finished, giving Ribbon the folded up death threat. "These people are my friends by the way, and guys, this is Pillow and Ribbon." Bibbit said, introducing the Cocotamas to each other. "Holy shit. This is serious, Bibbit! Your friends are at stake!" Ribbon said, as she got off Pillow and put her underwear back on. "So who is the Cocotama, Bibbit? And...how do you know him?" Oshaki asked her. Bibbit looked down.

"Well... It all started when I was out and about in the mall, and this was before I signed Nozomi's contract. I went inside a crack in the wall to eat my cookie in peace, when I found a note next to a murdered Cocotama's body, who didn't seem like it was dead for more than a day. _If you ever speak to my beloved hoe and try to fuck her, I will fucking kill you..and you will end up like this piece of fucking shit right here.._ I hesitated, I felt so scared. Then I saw red, glowing eyes. They were staring right at me, with weird, crazy, long-as-hell pawnails, that could've sliced me right in half. Luckily, Ribbon smelled me(she knew there was a Cocotama in there)and got me out of there, though I knew that we weren't safe. That was also when I first met her, and she knew about him. His nickname was Did, and no one knows his real name. We don't even know if he's a Cocotama. If he is though, then Tama-Sennin must be crazy terrified of it." Bibbit explained, almost fainting. Even she was scared-and she was usually one of the hardest to scare. "Did? Weird name, alright.." Raichi said. "I hope he doesn't find you guys." She said, almost crying at this point. "I always end up seeing him, at my house at night, threatening to kill Nozomi if I don't share my magic with him.. and I kept it a secret because he kept threatening to kill everyone who I know and love..He has those stupid nails, and a cloak, with beady red eyes that burn through you like hell.. I hate him so much, but I just can't risk it..Not to mention I'm growing weaker and weaker as he keeps demanding more and more magic from me.." Raichi hugged Bibbit when he heard this. "I know what to do! We can make a human see him and he will dissapear, never to be heard from again!" Raichi said. "I'm afraid it isn't that easy to fool him into being seen, and we don't even know if it's a Cocotama. And Bibbit...Why didn't you tell me he's taking your magic! I could stop him!" Ribbon said, worried. "...I don't want to get you into something like this..."

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
